


After the ZenShinSai

by PissAnon



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Idols, Lesbian Sex, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissAnon/pseuds/PissAnon
Summary: In the dressing room, Idols Kako and Felicia experience the joy of peeing on each other.
Relationships: Kamiha☆Magica, Mitsuki Felicia/Natsume Kako
Kudos: 2





	After the ZenShinSai

**Author's Note:**

> This short was inspired by the ZenShinSai story where Felicia wanted to become an Idol. Kako is an Idol too so...

"Felicia, P-Please no I have to go" whispered Kako as she tried to break free of Felicia's hug but she went nowhere and was still firmly seated on Felicia's lap. The two of wore match plaid dresses with frilly ends, except Felicia was in purple and Kako wore green. A standard issue outfit for Kamiha Magica members.

"P-Please I have to go soon" Kako mewed as she tried to push herself put of Felicia's grip. She wasn't lying. She could feel her white panties getting wetter, they were surely painted a dark yellow now.

Felicia smirked as she replied "then go, let go on me."

"I-I no that, that is embarassing and no--"

Kako's protest ended as the floodgates open and pee gushed from her urethra. The waterfall of pee striking Felicia's purple dress and soaking drenching into it.

"No."

Meanwhile Felicia was in heaven as Kako used her as a toilet. She could feel Kako's warmth on her skirt, she could feel it dripping down and making a mess of her panties. She could feel her bottom getting warmer and wetter as the acrid smell of urine waft through the air, and more importantly she could feel Kako soaking, drenching into her. Her head started feeling light, and dizzy, almost orgasmic and she too started peeing adding a gush of 13 year old pee to the warm puddle.

As the yellow warmth continued to flow Felicia pulled Kako close and began sucking on her exposed nape enjoying Kako letting out a soft moan. As both their streams subsided Felicia continued to attack Kako's nape her mind overcome with lust for her fellow Idol not caring the least that they were both now sitting in warm urine that clung to the panties and drenched their thighs.


End file.
